Wrath Of Naruto: Book One
by The Shadow of the Heart
Summary: A true dark Naruto. He's gonna be manipulative, evil and powerful, not a prissy 'emo' ratbag that comes back at the end of being 'dark' and sucks everyone off. Mega Crossover.


Summary: A true dark Naruto. He's gonna be a manipulative, evil and powerful Overlord, not a prissy 'emo' ratbag that comes back at the end of being 'dark' and sucks everyone off. Mega Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here other than my own ideas, NOW GET OFF MY CASE FOO'!

Romance (More lust than anything..): Naruto X Fem-Naruto/Naruko (Yes, Naruko IS 'sexy no Jutsu' This will be explained in later chapters)

**Okay let's get some things straight. I'm not a very good writer, this is just something I do when i'm bored or tired. Don't expect me update on a schedule date or get a beta reader. I do this for fun, not for glory or anything else. I'm not gonna shout out "Plz R&R plz!!!111." or something, this is for entertainment only.**

**I've got EVERY Naruto, Bleach, SK, Ranma...(pretty much every anime) episode (that is out) on my PC (Including the movies) so I'm going to follow them while I write, OK? Good!**

**Note that Naruto is going to be clashing with the heroes and evil dudes. Since this IS a mega crossover expect Naruto to fight Ichigo and people such as..well...anyone really.**

**I won't include DBZ, it maybe my favourite anime of all time but no matter how strong I make Naruto, he's still gonna get his ass beat without some Saiyan DNA.**

Wrath Of Naruto: Book One

Prologue: Scorned Beginning

A deep roar shook the earth as the moon shone down upon the battle field. The area was bathed in blue light, showing the horrible curse that was unleashed upon the planet.

Deep crimson eyes glew with rage as scream upon scream seeped into the air. Blood exploded onto the large creature, a nine tailed 250 foot crimson furred fox. With a mighty tail swing it could destroy a complete mountain and cause a tsunami. Ninjas, the warriors of the age, stood ground and fought back.

Alas even with all their skill and combined strengths, nothing they had could wound such a powerful creature. The fox soon continued its path of destruction, creating the chaotic scene of hell on earth.

Hope still lived though, one Ninja took up arms and sacrificed himself to seal the monster into a younge blond haired child, ending the chaos. But unknown to everyone, though they had defeated the monster, another was to arise on that very day.

* * *

(12 years after said attack) 

Cold blue eyes stared out into the dark sky, filled with anger and pain. The owner of said eyes had blond hair falling around his face. The person was laid out on a training ground as the person called it. It was not a real training ground but it was deep enough in the forest that the villagers never bothered him.

"All this time and I still don't know."

This person was a young boy at the age of twelve. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the child that was chosen for the sealing of the demon fox on that very night. Naruto balled his fists as he looked up to the sky "I hate them all!"

Naruto's anger and rage was justified. The explanation was simple. One hour after his birth, it was announced that he held the Kyuubi. Everyone in the village, but a rare few, wanted him dead before he could reap revenge on them all. You see, being close minded had made them all think he was the Kyuubi itself, not the container that he was. The only reason he still didn't know that he contained the fox was because of the third making a law that forbid people from speaking about about the monster.

Naruto had dealt with abuse from the villagers all his life, creating more and more darkness in his heart. Then one day he heard something that destroyed the destiny path that was set for him...

(Flashback)

The blond eight-year old limped down a alley, escaping the angry mob that was trying to hurt him. He sat himself against a wall and started to cry "W-why...w-why do t-they do this to me?!" Tears streaked from his eyes as he put his hands on his head tightly, trying to escape the sounds of "Come on out you filthy demon!" Other insults were also spoken, but his mind was still wrapped around one word. Demon.

"What's wrong kid."

Naruto blinked and looked up, his eyes catching a cloaked person standing in the darkness.

"W-who are you?.."

"It doesn't matter. Now tell me what's wrong..."

Naruto's breathing calmed slightly, his mind assessing to situation "W-well mister shadow..." The person blinked at the name, but said nothing as Naruto continued "I-i think I'm a d-demon..."

The person perked an eyebrow "Oh?" A kid referring himself as a demon was new. The person waved his hand, signalling the boy to carry on with.

Naruto nodded "Y-yeah, everyone in the area keeps calling me d-demon spawn. A-am I a demon?" The person stared at him "Hmm...do you want to be?"

Naruto's eyes widened "W-what?"

The person simply stared at him with no emotion as he/she spoke "Make a path for yourself, set a goal and then obtain it. Do everything to reach it, and **live** your life how you want it. Be warned though, staying on your path can cause harm to all around you." The person then turned and started to walk away.

Naruto jumped up and held out his hand "Wait!"

He received no answer as the person had disappeared into the darkness...

(Flashback End's)

From that day forward Naruto set his path and goal. What was this goal you ask? Oh it was rather simple. To destroy all who oppose him and to live for **himself**, meaning no one man hero business.

Naruto stole a training scroll from the ninja academy, rather easy too as the teachers ignored him all the time. From there he learnt chakra control, hand seals, self defence, and finally three basic but useful techniques.

The first one he gained and perfected was a simple E-class known as _Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_ that allowed a person to physical appear as someone else.

The second one was like the last one, a E-class known as _Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique)_ a skill that created clone illusions of the user with a simple hand seal.

The third and final was called _Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Switch Technique)_ the user uses their speed and grabs an item from the area and places it on his/her current position while getting out of the way. While this was simply an evasion technique used to dodge attacks, it could allow powerful plans to be put in effect.

Naruto knew that if anyone knew about what he could do it would be bad luck for him. He was convinced at a young age to hide his real skills and inteligence, keeping everyone he knew in the dark. While he was at least strong enough to take down most genin, not even he with his training could take down fully-trained chuunin or higher ranked ninja.

Naruto growled at this. The scroll gave him no help in Taijutsu training, just the basic academy stance. Knowing it off by heart was easy enough, but it was simple and weak, flaws of all kind littered about in it.

Naruto knew what he had to do this day, find a Taijutsu user that would help him train, while keeping their mouths shut about it. As said before, he needed to keep his power and skills a secret.

* * *

**Not much yet, but it's just a simple prologue to start my first Naruto fic off. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Plot holes will be answerd in time...**


End file.
